


I miss you

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Memory Loss, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: Victor loss memory, Yuuri loss Victor.＊正文完，等待番外靈感中





	1. 勝生勇利 side

勝生勇利 side 

 

一、

「你是誰，是雅可夫新收的學生嗎？看起來只比尤里大一些，升組了嗎？」

維克多這麼對他說的時候，勇利覺得世界崩毀了。

 

二、

維克多發生車禍，幸運的是他沒傷到筋骨，不影響未來滑冰；不幸的是他撞到了腦袋，失去了他世錦賽五連霸那個賽季GPF後的所有記憶。

勇利囁嚅著向維克多解釋自己是他的學生，見到對方一臉迷惑，猶豫了一下，還是說了「也是戀人」。

「Wow，是驚喜嗎？」維克多笑著說，卻沒看勇利，而是轉頭看向雅可夫，「慶祝我連霸的SURPRISE？我沒想到雅可夫也喜歡這套……這不是玩笑？我真的收了個學生，還和他交往？」

熟悉的面容轉回來，藍眸若有所思地望著勇利。

「我不覺得我是會和學生談戀愛的人。」

 

三、

勇利給維克多看了他模仿《伴我》的影片，以前的他絕對不會主動做如此令人害羞的事，但現在是非常時期，他已經顧不上自身的感受。然而維克多臉上的驚奇擊碎了他的希望。

「Amazing! 這是你滑的？你滑了我的節目？我因為這樣收了你做學生？」

他沒提到交往這回事。勇利低下頭，某方面來說維克多說的是對的。

「是的。」

維克多突然拍了下大腿。

「我想起來了！你說你叫勝生勇利？」那發亮的眼睛再度燃起勇利的希望，「你在GPF後的晚宴邀請我鬥舞，還說贏了的話要我做你的教練，你真的是我的超級粉絲耶，真是有趣的人呢！」

勇利收起手機。那場他毫無記憶的晚宴，卻成為現在的他們唯一的交會點。

 

四、

日子繼續，維克多也再度履行教練職責，但勇利知道一切都不一樣了。

他沒拒絕勇利這個突然冒出來的「學生」，也沒叫勇利搬出他家，卻也僅此而已。維克多對待勇利，就像個不得不暫住在他家的過客，雖然見面會打個招呼，卻沒更進一步親近的意思。常常勇利早上起來，維克多已經出門了；就算遇到，維克多也只是道聲好，便去做自己的事了，只有馬卡欽會搖著尾巴靠近他，舔舔他的手，似乎是在安慰勇利：「沒關係，你還有我。」

到了冰場，更是痛苦的開始。勇利知道所有人都在注視他們，想知道維克多會怎麼對待這個他毫無印象的異國學生。然而維克多表現得就像個優秀的教練，甚至比失憶前更好。他會緊盯勇利的每個動作，告訴他調整的技巧和應表現出的氛圍，並研究如何爭取最高分數。他做得非常好，簡直就像雅可夫的完美複製品，勇利相信若照他的話做，金牌絕對唾手可得。

但這個完美教練對待勇利是那樣冷靜。他不會興致勃勃地和勇利討論要怎樣讓節目更好、更令人驚喜；不會在勇利結束合樂練習時，用閃閃發亮的眼睛說：「Amazing! 勇利，你真是太棒了！」勇利狀態不好，他也只是平靜地說：「今天就到這裡。」當然更不會在一天的練習結束後，理所當然地靠過來，準備一起回家，順道問他晚餐要吃什麼。

這影響了勇利的表現，讓他的練習一團糟。勇利知道這樣很任性，像是小孩子的無理取鬧，不該是一個有責任感的花滑選手行為，但他就是無法不去在意這些。他也想靠更多的練習來彌補，但這裡不是長谷津，沒有供他盡情練習的冰之城堡，也沒有無條件支持他的親人和朋友。他曾把聖彼得堡當成第二個家，也喜愛這裡的一切，可是現在他發現，沒有維克多，這些都只是浮在空中的幻想世界，沒有意義。

 

五、

一次練習過後，維克多突然說道：

「我想，我們得從頭開始。」冷靜的藍眸望向他，「畢竟對我來說，你完全是個陌生人。」

「陌生人」這詞刺痛了勇利，讓他想起很久以前維克多那句「你想要合影留念？可以喔。」而重頭開始？勇利知道對現在的他們來說，這或許是最好的方式；甚至他該為維克多願意做這樣的努力而感到高興，畢竟現在的維克多對他 **完全沒有感覺** 。男人會有些親密動作，比方突然靠過來、挑起他的下巴、撫摸他的手等，但勇利知道那只是對方在試探。那雙如高山湖泊平靜的藍眸中沒有火焰，沒有喜悅，沒有滿足，取而代之的是審視與沉思，維克多仍懷疑他們是戀人這回事。

在不確定維克多的記憶能否回復的情況下，「重頭開始」真的是突破現狀最好的方法了。他愛維克多，不管怎樣都愛他，也願意做任何事讓維克多再次愛上他。只是就要這樣當作那段過去不存在嗎？那些兩人一起挑戰的大賽、吵吵鬧鬧的過往、甜蜜的時光......全部都要當作不存在嗎？

勇利覺得自己沒辦法。

 

六、

維克多的「重頭開始」不是客套話，他開始邀勇利一起吃飯，一起出門回家，一起度過休息日；他還吃了勇利做的豬排飯和其他日式料理，那一口接一口並不斷稱讚「Amazing!」、 「Вкусно!」，吃得津津有味的模樣，完全和失憶前沒有區別。

訓練方式也換了。固定的基礎訓練仍得做，但維克多開始會和勇利討論節目編排，問勇利為什麼要這樣滑，這邊要這樣表現，不像之前那樣直接要勇利改掉他覺得不對的地方。他們還討論了比賽情形，維克多不再皺著眉說勇利不該做沒把握的跳躍，而是告訴他如果真要這麼做，平常就該好好練習。如果勇利提出令他激賞的想法，他也不吝於稱讚。

兩人間的氣氛好了不少，勇利的練習也漸漸回復水準，冰場的人開始竊竊私語維克多是不是恢復記憶了，一切都往好的方向發展。

然而勇利知道自己內心深處仍有一大塊空白。即使兩人現在幾乎和以前一樣，說說笑笑，一起行動，彼此間也有很多話題可談，但他們只是一對相處融洽的師徒，勉強可說是朋友，無論如何絕不是伴侶。這感覺隨著時間的增加愈發強烈。見到失去的戀人不斷在面前活動，無意識地靠近，毫無防備地露出應被遮蔽的肌膚，不經意地觸碰他，勇利心中某個聲音越發喧囂。

_想碰他。_

_好想碰這個人。_

_想接近他，抱住他，把他推倒在椅子桌上床上，緊緊地擁抱他，用自己的唇狠狠地吻他。_

「勇利？」

正在寫調整計畫的維克多自筆記中抬起頭來，那一方肌色沉進陰影裡。

_不行。_

_勇利不是維克多的戀人。_

 

七、

維克多失憶後第一場比賽以完美的表現奪得金牌。

勇利既憤怒又沮喪，為什麼忘了他還能有這樣的表現？那明明是兩人一同打造出來的節目！從初始的靈感、編排、練習到修改，每個環節都有他的參與，維克多已經很習慣問他對節目有什麼想法了！最重要的是，維克多曾經說過，他復歸後能有好表現都是因為勇利，因為有勇利，他才能在滑冰中發現新力量，才能創造出那麼多精彩又美好的節目。

如果記憶中已經沒有勝生勇利這個人，為什麼還能拿著兩人投注心血的節目得到金牌呢？節目核心的生命難道可以用其他東西替代嗎？

這簡直就像沒有勇利，維克多也能繼續前行。

 

八、

一天訓練後，維克多表示他有事得先離開，留勇利自己練習。

勇利滑了一會兒便覺得意興闌珊，甚至產生提早結束、偷溜的念頭。尤里滑過來和他討論技術動作，勇利有一句沒一句地應付他，直到尤里生氣地喊：「豬排飯，你再繼續丟人下去，下次比賽我會贏過你的！」他才抬頭看向年輕人，也在這時才注意到雅可夫在冰場另一端大吼，但俄羅斯的小老虎早已滑走了。

下次比賽嗎？的確很懷念和維克多一起努力，與這孩子以及其他對手互爭勝負的日子呢。

勇利望著偌大的冰場，俄語和冰刀擦過冰面的聲音此起彼落，同場的人不是在練習，就是在和教練或夥伴討論。每個人都在為目標努力，獨有他彷彿置身西伯利亞的凍土，茫然不知要往何處去。

日日夜夜纏著他的那股寂寞突然勒緊，然後碎裂，在勇利意識到之前，他的雙手已如有自我意志般移動，上舉，梳攏頭髮般滑過後腦、耳際，撫過身軀，張開，腳踏出，舔唇，咧開嘴，微笑。

啊，是Eros的開頭動作。

腳下滑出，跟隨無聲的音樂點踏，手臂張開、擺動。聖彼得堡的冰場和眾人離他遠去，他眼中所見盡是維克多在冰之城堡舞動的身影。銀髮飄揚，舞步挑逗，恣意揮灑自己的魅力，讓眾人都為這位冰上帝王傾倒。

勇利只是平凡眾人之一。

維克多是闖入小鎮的美男子，擄獲眾人的心。勇利曾以為自己想要的是維克多那樣的技術，但後來他發現，他更想要這個人的心。為此他化身鎮上第一美女，用不同的姿態跳著同樣的舞步，期許能用自己的魅力讓這名男子久留。

擊掌後手腕轉動，自上而下翻轉再向上，狂野熱情的曲調層層疊疊，快樂之後還是快樂。腳下交叉滑出，雙腿張開成大一字，然後是旋轉。他記得尤里到來，要奪回維克多。維克多決定讓他們比賽。維克多在他們面前展示Eros和Agape。尤里想滑這首曲子，但維克多選擇了他。維克多是為了他來到長谷津的。

真是夢一般的日子啊，維克多為他而來，他擁有維克多的全部。八個月的近身相處、並肩前行、爭吵相知中，崇拜滋長成愛戀，好奇變質成動心，兩個人的生命重合為一。

思念成狂。

腳下冰靴彷彿成了童話中的紅舞鞋，無法停止這瘋狂而快樂的舞步。雖然看不到自己的動作，但勇利知道他如今所滑和比賽時並不相同。失去要魅惑的人，他怎還有熱情？與其說為誰而舞，不如說不舞便會瘋狂。

像是追逐般踉蹌地滑出記憶中的編排。真奇怪啊，明明是在滑自己的節目，卻像是在模仿別人一樣。維克多失憶了，勇利也跟著失憶了嗎？

好想他。

如果維克多看到的話，一定會說勇利滑得亂七八糟，也許還會調侃他把一首好好的火熱曲子滑成絕望的深淵。但這又有什麼關係呢？美男子拋棄第一美女後，被獨自留下的女子肯定也顛狂了吧？曾經品嚐過Eros甜美的人，怎麼回得去平淡寡味的人生呢？人失去了一半的自己，又怎能繼續剩下的生命呢？

維克多這個笨蛋。

屈膝拖刀滑行，起身，右腳後外刃施力，左足刀齒點冰，後外點冰四周跳後接後外點冰三周跳，竟然在不是比賽時也這麼做了，真的是很瘋狂的行為呢。

Eros結束，勇利不給自己喘息的時間，頭及雙手垂下，開始Yuri on ice。

腦中的樂曲及編排比Eros更加破碎和凌亂，小提琴與鋼琴攪成一團，像被揉爛隨手丟在一旁的破布；腳和手沉重的像綁了鉛一樣。他不斷地跳空、摔倒，旋轉不足圈，步法顛簸，腦袋無法思考表現的細節，他一定漏了很多動作。

他遺失了記憶，遺失了那段時光，也遺失了維克多。

好累。

勇利不知自己是如何完成這個節目的，也許就像溺水的人掙扎著，直到沉沒的終點吧。在最後，他跳了後內點冰四周跳，明明狀態這麼差，卻竟然順利地完成了，搞不好比比賽時跳得還要好。

「......維克多。」

他依著慣性向冰場某處伸出手，腦中轟隆隆的，不知是疲憊還是冰上的雜音，那個名字自然而然地自嘴中迸出。

「勇利。」

勇利渾身一顫，回過頭。維克多穿著離開時的大衣，站在冰場隔板後，臉上表情晦莫難測。勇利滑過去。

「這些都是你上賽季的節目嗎？」

「維、維克多，你不是有事先走了嗎？」

「回答我。」

「……是的。」

勇利以為維克多要問他為什麼要滑上賽季的節目，或說他滑得有多糟糕，然而維克多皺起眉，轉身離開。

直到銀髮身影消失在冰場出口，勇利才猛然回神。

維克多剛剛說話時，手一直撫著太陽穴和額角的頭髮，這是他不安時才會有的小動作。

維克多在焦躁，為什麼？

 

九、

回日本完全是臨時起意。

那天勇利獨自走在聖彼得堡的街上，抬頭卻撞見維克多代言的廣告看板。那是一款香水的廣告，看板中的男子赤裸上半身，僅披著件白毛滾邊紅色披風，中間扣以琥珀裝飾。男子目光銳利，一手撫唇，手上戒指閃閃發光。

勇利恍惚聞到一股溫熱的甜香。

他還記得維克多收到這款香水時，嘴角露出的神祕笑容，問他時卻什麼也不說。直到當晚維克多洗完澡，穿著白色浴袍靠近他，一股暴風雪般的森冷香氣猛然襲來，然後轉為劈啪燃燒的松木，松脂與煙塵混雜，慢慢沉澱為溫暖豐厚，又帶著絲辛辣的甘甜芬芳。

彷彿雪夜中一步步走向幽暗林中的柴火，卻不覺寒冷或恐懼，反而深深為那黑暗中惟一的光所吸引。到了目的地，才發現空曠的雪地中只有自己一人，那簇明焰是為自己而燃燒。

從來不知道雪是熱的，冰是可燃的。他跟隨著香氣的引導，如朝聖者般在雪地中叩首匍匐前行，焰火隨著他的足跡逐一燃起，將深藍色大地點成燈火星空。他聽到隱忍壓抑的呻吟，夾雜帶著濕氣的自己名字。他在熱雪中留下自己的印記。

事後維克多才說，他會接下這款香水的代言，最主要的原因是因為那先冷後熱的香調變化令他想起勇利燃起鬥志的眼睛。他說他喜歡勇利尋覓目標的亮晶晶眼神，以及決意爭取的堅定意志。

男人說著這話時剛再次洗過澡，一手撐著頭側躺在床上，半片胸膛沾染了點點紅梅，自浴袍下露出來，銀色髮絲濕漉漉的。這人卻不怕著涼，淨說些不知是認真、邀請還是玩笑的話逗弄忙著找毛巾的戀人。勇利面紅耳赤，忙藉口暖氣開得太強，要去調整逃離現場，以防自己一時衝動，又將愛人撲倒在床上。

這世界上還有比這人更會講情話的人嗎？

這支香水賣得很好，人們說是因為溫暖中帶著激情的香味對了這寒冷國度人民的胃口，不過勇利私下覺得維克多拍的海報才是最大功臣。他不怕讓他人見到愛人的優秀，也享受獨佔的優越感。人們儘可盡情推敲維克多所演示的香水魅力，但維克多真正的美好，以及勇利自身的吸引力，只展現給彼此。只有他嘗得到維克多唇上的味道，只有他知道香氣在維克多身上蒸騰的變化。

本該是這樣的。

自從他在冰場滑了那兩個節目過後，他和維克多間就出現微妙的變化。他們依舊一起生活和訓練，但維克多對他的興趣卻明顯減弱了。他不再主動找話題和勇利聊天，也不會和勇利說想吃什麼，假日要做什麼。對於勇利提出的關於節目和比賽的想法，雖然會秉持專業表示意見，卻不再有驚喜或讚嘆的情緒，更多的時候，維克多只是淡淡地說：「勇利覺得合適就好。」

他對勇利開始像對其他那人，平靜，有禮，疏遠。那個「重新開始」結束了嗎？維克多已經判斷他和勇利不可能了嗎？他厭倦勇利了嗎？

這些念頭突然冒了出來，然後迅速滋生蔓延。勇利再抬頭望向那面廣告看板。看板如此高，如此遠，上頭的維克多如此陌生。還沒和維克多接觸以前，他對維克多的印象也是這樣的：高高在上的王者．強大，美麗，不屬於他。

他再也無法待在這座城市。

 

十、

長谷津依舊寧靜安詳，彷彿再過一百年，這座小鎮也不會有任何變化。

家人對勇利的突然歸來雖然詫異，卻也沒多問，勇利感謝家人的體貼。現在的他只想趕快清洗休息，縮進被窩裡 ，將殘酷的現實與疲憊一同阻隔在外頭。

他關了手機。他不知如何回應維克多對於他突然離開的詢問，更害怕維克多什麼也沒問。

然而一踏進浴場，勇利卻猛然頓住。

他恍惚看見那一天維克多從他家溫泉中站起，伸出手，說：「勇利，今天開始我就是你的教練了。」

母親做了他愛吃的豬排飯，霧氣蒸騰中，勇利眼前卻浮現維克多大口吃著豬排飯，不斷稱讚「Вкусно!」的笑容；勝生烏托邦的飯廳還有維克多穿著綠色日式浴衣熟睡的身影；宴會廳有維克多布置的家具；勇利的房間有他們纏綿溫存的時光。

走出家門，小鎮的街上有勇利和維克多一同逛街購物的店家；連綿到天邊的海灘有他們和馬卡欽一起跑步的足跡；公園的花架下有維克多坐在那兒，好奇又率直地詢問勇利資訊和長谷津種種的聲音。

長谷津有維克多。

勇利一步一步地走到冰之城堡，站在外頭仰望那個「恭喜勝生勇利和維克多․尼基福洛夫大獎賽優勝」布條，自從維克多來到長谷津後，他們的名字總是一起出現。

雖然兩人的關係是從維克多在溫泉裡對他伸出手開始，不過一切的起頭，或許是他在這裡滑了《伴我身邊不要離開》，真正引起維克多興趣開始吧。

他在冰場前的台階上坐下，微風吹來，暖暖的陽光灑在他身上，今日天氣很好，可以看見整片藍天。幾個來冰場的孩子似乎是認出了他，驚訝又懷疑地停在遠處討論，然後才像下定決心般，走到他面前，支支吾吾地說出對勇利的景仰。勇利一愣，這才意識到自己好像成為後輩崇拜的對象很久了。

他和孩子們一同拍了照，看著那幾個雀躍離開的身影，想起自己在這裡和維克多說了Yuri on Ice編曲的事，還拜託維克多教他所有的跳躍。維克多的到來和鍥而不捨的努力，終於讓勇利跨出心牆，願意為了目標，嘗試過去不敢做的事。

他又想起「溫泉 on Ice」，人們只知道那是勇利和尤里為了爭取維克多當教練所舉辦的一場對決，卻不知道對勇利來說，比起勝過尤里的喜悅，害怕失去的情緒更強烈地占據他的心。

維克多說過勇利有自己都沒發現的魅力。如果維克多真的看到勇利有自己都沒發現的魅力，那這個魅力能永遠吸引住他嗎？

如果那時候勇利輸了，維克多就會回俄羅斯。

勇利突然很想笑。

到頭來，他害怕的還是同一件事啊。

不是失憶的維克多忘了他們的感情，是勇利。是維克多不需要他的恐懼讓勇利排斥失憶的維克多。

明明就算失去那段記憶，維克多也依舊是維克多，失憶也是他們共同經歷的一部分，而且未來他們還會經歷更多。

他頭一次正視了維克多失憶後的種種。維克多非常重視自己的職責，也很重視勇利。即使他們吵架，即使勇利說著要結束一切，他也依舊會擺出笑容應付外界窺探和眼前正事。那些憤怒、哭泣、期待，都只在私下展現給勇利看。

那天自己在冰場滑的兩個節目，一定影響到維克多了吧？讓他連表面偽裝都做不了，雖然不知道維克多是怎麼想的，但可以確定他對勇利並不是無動於衷。

維克多失憶了又怎樣？勇利還記得。

勝生勇利真是個笨蛋，還很糟糕。

勇利打開手機，像是回應他的心聲，開機程式一跑完，螢幕上立刻就登登跳出數十條來自Victor的未接來電訊息，還來不及點開，手機又響了，Victor幾個字清晰地出現在他眼前。勇利接起電話。

「勇利，你在哪裡？」

手機裡傳來的聲音冷靜、壓抑，平緩的語氣下各種勇利讀不出的情感洶湧。

「我……」

握著手機的手縮緊。他和手機另一端的人相隔萬里，他從來沒這麼想念維克多。

「我回長谷津拿個東西。」他說，「我馬上就回去了。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想寫關於失憶的故事，但我的坑太多了，所以嘗試用大綱文的方式寫，希望能一發完結，多少減少坑的數量，不過結果如何大家也看到了（艸
> 
> 文中香水的特色是琥珀香調，所以廣告上才用琥珀裝飾暗示。我之前有過一款琥珀調香的香皂，非常喜歡它的香氣，也覺得很適合文中的氛圍，所以一開始就決定要以這個香味為主了XD


	2. Victor Nikiforov side 上

Victor Nikiforov side 上

一、

「你是誰，是雅可夫新收的學生嗎？看起來只比尤里大一些，升組了嗎？」

睜開眼睛就看到自己床邊多了一個陌生人，一臉擔憂地望著自己，維克多自然地提出疑問。

那看起來不到二十歲的年輕東方人睜大眼，隨即皺眉說「維克多，這不好笑。」然而在維克多明確表示自己真的不知道他是誰後，青年明顯慌了。

「我、我是勝生勇利，是你的學生，也是……戀人。」

Wow，雅可夫也懂得開玩笑了嗎？

 

二、

青年告訴維克多一個關於現役傳奇花滑選手休賽去當失意選手的教練，協助他進入GPF並拿到銀牌，然後這對師徒繼續征戰賽場的故事；一個高潮迭起，充滿愛與希望的勵志故事，還有幾分校園戀愛青春喜劇的味道。維克多保持微笑聽完，心中評估自己做出這些事的可能性。

「Ok，我知道了。」他勾起面前青年的下巴，如果他們是戀人，對方應該不會排斥他這麼做，「勇利希望我怎麼做呢？」

yuuri這發音溜過他舌上，彷彿奶油般滑順、自然，又有些甜潤的餘韻，那個ri的音節就彷彿糖粒在舌尖和齒齦間彈跳，維克多開始有幾分相信那個奇幻的故事。然而青年睜大眼，嘴角下垂，拉出一個堪比哭的笑容，小聲地說：

「……維克多是維克多就好。」

他會喜歡這種類型啊？

 

三、

比起突然冒出來的戀人，維克多更在意的是這賽季的節目。既然他選擇繼續競技，那麼儘速重新掌握節目是必要且急迫的，他不打算退賽，更不打算在比賽時忘了動作。Living Legend在音樂進行中愣住或摔個狗吃屎絕對是隔天的頭條新聞。

雅可夫給他看了之前練習的錄影，影片中人展現的流暢優雅令他驚歎。當然，這等級的肢體動作他做得到，但那舉手投足間流露出的細膩情感、那沉醉的表情，卻是維克多過去未曾在自己身上發覺的；更別提那令人耳目一新的節目，真的是漸漸無趣的他編出來的？這簡直像是一覺醒來之後，所有的問題都被好心的小精靈解決了。要不是維克多很確定這個冰場只有一個像他這樣的人，他都要以為自己有個不認識的雙胞胎兄弟了。

雅可夫要他上冰滑滑看還能記得多少。更驚奇的事發生了，當他試著跟隨音樂做出節目中的編排時，他的身體比他的腦袋更快反應下一步是什麼：音樂進行到這個段落時該放開身軀，到這個節拍時該跳躍，到這個小節時該擺出這個姿態……難道所謂的身體記憶也存在失憶者的腦中嗎？明明理論上他第一次看到這個節目，還是和他以往完全不同的風格。正在嘖嘖稱奇時，維克多偶然一回頭，卻見到他的新戀人不知何時起就站在場邊，臉上帶著哀傷又懷念的微笑。

「我想給維克多看個東西。」

 

四、

年輕人給維克多看的是對方模仿他《伴我》的影片，影片中的人和面前的憂愁青年簡直判若兩人。不僅完美地將節目展示出來，表現力令人驚豔；更重要的是，維克多敏銳地在裡頭察覺他的新節目和勝生勇利的模仿有些相似的、彷彿共鳴似的東西。那是過去的維克多從未擁有的。

維克多越來越相信自己和勝生勇利之間確實有著什麼，然而這個年輕東方人對他來說依舊稱不上熟悉——儘管他們住在同一片屋簷下，在同一片冰上活動，對方依照據說是失憶前的他的規畫練習，甚至自己手上還戴著據稱是年輕人送的戒指——因此維克多並未顯露出來。

「Amazing! 這是你滑的？你滑了我的節目？我因為這樣收了你做學生？」

青年明顯不滿意這個回答，他低下頭。

「是的。」

那落寞的身影和記憶中某個撲過來的人物重合，維克多靈光一閃。

「我想起來了！你說你叫勝生勇利？」青年猛然抬起頭，發亮的眼睛令維克多想起那個奇幻的夜晚，「你在GPF後邀請我鬥舞，還說贏了的話要我做你的教練，你真的是我的超級粉絲耶，真是有趣的人呢！」

他無意打擊他人夢想，但青年再度黯淡下去的面孔和收起手機的動作，讓維克多覺得自己像是做錯了什麼。

他不喜歡這種感覺。

 

五、

維克多相信自古以來的失憶者中，自己即使不是第一，也絕對是數一數二對失憶後的日子如此適應良好的。這並不是說他不在意失去的過往，只是現在的生活如此充實有趣，讓他覺得即使一時取不回記憶也不是什麼天崩地裂的事。

這感覺真奇妙，就像是他沉睡了許久，有朝一日突然清醒，世界都不一樣了。他不必再謹慎備戰俄錦賽，反而要去指導另一位頂尖選手。這睡美人般的經歷讓維克多備感新奇，甚至忘了他該對時間在自己不知道時前進了好多產生焦慮。

事實上，他身邊的人事除了突然出現的勝生勇利外，並無太大變化。雅可夫依舊嚴厲，並未因他失憶而放鬆，甚至還有變本加厲的趨勢；冰場夥伴也依舊打打鬧鬧，不過聽說可愛的小師弟一升組就拿了GPF金牌。那隻張牙舞爪、總對他的建議不屑一顧的小貓，終於意識到自己的缺點並改進了嗎？實在令人難以想像。

若不是那位傳說中的學生兼戀人的存在，維克多幾乎要忘記他失去了一段記憶。若說之前他對勝生勇利的態度是疑惑中帶著審視，在看過那隻《伴我》的影片後，他的戒備已轉為純粹的好奇。這人為什麼能將觀眾都不感驚奇的節目滑出那樣的風味？自己又是基於什麼樣的念頭和對方交往呢？

「他的戀人」能告訴他為什麼吧？維克多試著在青年身上尋找答案：觀察對方的外貌，探究他的行為。青年與他過去的戀人是否有相似之處？有令他讚賞的地方嗎？既然所謂的身體記憶存在，那他碰觸勝生勇利時，心臟會為之一顫嗎？能成為戀人，想必勝生勇利有不少吸引他的特點吧？他喜歡人體的溫暖，抱著那清瘦的身形時，內心會有幸福的感覺嗎？

遺憾的是，不管怎麼嘗試，他和勝生勇利之間始終產生不了火花。

 

六、

當個教練毫無疑問是全新的挑戰。維克多詢問了學生自己原先的安排，青年似乎有些遲疑，但還是告訴了他。

他決定先依原本規劃，再參考雅可夫的做法。這樣做有些取巧，不過沒辦法，畢竟他對教練工作和學生都不熟。然而訓練情況不盡理想，第一次授課時，維克多要求他的學生先滑一遍這賽季的曲目，然而對方似乎是太緊張，滑行中頻頻失誤，和影片判若兩人。

維克多頗為失望。他本來想親身感受一下勝生勇利的魅力。

接下來的練習也十分不順，勝生勇利不是跳躍摔倒就是旋轉卡住，到後來甚至連滑行也會絆倒，維克多看得嘆息。為了避免對方受傷，他只得喊停。

後來的幾次訓練也是如此，維克多忍不住問他的學生。

「我們以前訓練都這樣嗎？」他看著沮喪的青年，「你得花很多時間進入狀況？」

「大部分時間不是……」勝生勇利似乎有什麼話想說，看了看他，但最終只說出一句，「……對不起。」

維克多依舊很難想像自己會被這個人吸引。青年無論是外表還是個性都平凡無奇，滑冰雖有些小亮點，但整體來說並無特出之處，維克多敢打賭，如果勝生勇利離開俄羅斯，他最多三天就會忘了這個人。

若是以往，面對這樣一個普通的對象，維克多便不會再多花心思了。然而那些閒言碎語和他人目光告訴維克多他如何在乎這個「小情人」、「小寵物」，勝生勇利的各種行為和小動作也一再提醒他遺漏了重要的事物，這讓維克多無法真的對這件事置之不理；另一方面，他也好奇那些人口中，自己和勝生勇利那驚天動地的「愛」是怎麼一回事？他們說維克多認識勝生勇利後，整個人都不一樣了，多了更多親和的氣息，這讓維克多很困惑，難道自己很冷漠嗎？他明明對大家都很親切啊。他試著想像若他忘記的是以前那些戀人，會有什麼感受？但這毫無參考價值，因為那些可愛的人啊，不管重來幾次，他一定都會再度愛上他們的。

他看著年輕人垂著肩膀，神情低落地轉身，準備繼續練習，本來要說今天就到這裡吧，話到了嘴邊，卻突然轉了個彎。

「我們發展到哪了？」青年回過頭，疑惑地望著他，「上過床了嗎？」

啊，上過了。那張驀然漲紅的臉和結結巴巴不成文的語句證實了維克多的猜測。

「我想，我們得從頭開始。」

維克多頓了頓，觀察青年的反應。勝生勇利愣愣地望著他，他在那雙茶色的眸中望見自己冷漠的倒影。

「畢竟對我來說，你完全是個陌生人。」

 

維克多找過那段日子的影片。在某著名的影片分享網站上，輸入「Victor Nikiforov、Katsuki Yuri」，搜尋結果顯示點擊率最高的是他們第一次一起參加的大獎賽系列中國站，勝生勇利的自由滑。維克多看到青年在最後跳了後內點冰四周跳，也看到自己飛撲過去，然後他關掉了網站，決定不再搜尋任何有關那段時光的資訊。

他不想被不認識的自己指導。如果他會被勝生勇利這個人吸引，那麼就算沒有那些記憶，他也還是會再度愛上這個人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我再也不相信自己可以在預定字數內結束故事（哭
> 
> 另外其實我覺得整個故事停在第一篇的勇利視角也不錯，另有一番想像空間和餘韻（不要自己說XD


	3. Victor Nikiforov side 中

七、

維克多想他會永遠記得在自己說了「重新開始」，並接著提出晚餐邀請後，勝生勇利那震驚又不敢置信的表情，彷彿維克多說了個天大的笑話，不過這也讓維克多終於見到溫順青年的另一面，坦白說，比以往那副似乎攢了很多話想說，卻一個字都不說出口的沉悶模樣好太多了。

他本來盤算好了幾家聖彼得堡內著名的日式餐廳，只待勝生勇利提出就帶他去吃，對方想吃其他料理也可以，他有一大串名單，然而青年遲疑了下後開口，說想吃豬排飯。

維克多聽尤里這樣叫過對方，但他不知道那是什麼，勝生勇利說他會做，於是他們一同去超市買了食材，然後回家。在等待用餐的期間，維克多不斷聞到自廚房飄來的香味，令他飢腸轆轆，同時他也恍然大悟，廚房裡那些陌生的異國調味料，或許就是勝生勇利為此準備的吧？

他首次意識到自己正和另一個人共同生活。以前他們也常這樣一起吃飯嗎？自己不是只等著服侍的人，或許也會幫忙？或是小試身手，讓對方嘗嘗俄羅斯道地風味？漫不經心地撫摸愛犬的毛，維克多突然想到，別說幫忙，以前他根本很少帶人回家，吃飯就更少了。全心投注在花式滑冰上的他實在無暇顧及一般人際交往的習慣，更何況外頭的餐廳美味、方便又有氣氛，用來慶祝和享受浪漫再適合不過了。何苦將人帶回來，將家裡弄得一團糟，彼此也灰頭土臉，就只是為了吃頓「充滿心意」的晚餐呢？

晚餐端上桌的時候，維克多刻意觀察了勝生勇利的模樣，正如他預料的，青年滿頭大汗，臉頰、髮梢和衣服都沾上了麵粉。真是太狼狽、太沒品味了！他想，心情卻莫名愉快起來。

豬排飯則完全超越了維克多的世界觀，他從沒想過豬肉和米這樣料理後竟會有如魔法般的變化！晶瑩潔白的米飯放上炸得酥脆的豬排，淋上金黃蛋汁，再灑上翠綠蔥花，僅是視覺效果已令人心曠神怡。一口咬下，肉湯合著蛋香溢出，豬肉軟嫩，米飯香甜，讓人忍不住一口接一口，要把碗都舔得乾淨才肯放下。

勝生勇利還做了味噌湯、幾道日式小菜和沙拉，雖然因為用的是俄羅斯本地食材，和維克多在網路上看到的日本料理並不相同，卻很符合他的口味，搭配味道濃厚的主餐，清爽又有滋味，比維克多吃過的任何高級料理還要美味。

他吃得心滿意足，一抬頭卻見到做出這道大餐的大主廚一手拿著叉子，怔怔地望著他。

「怎麼了？」

他連問了好幾次，勝生勇利才猛然驚醒。

「啊，沒什麼。」

直覺告訴維克多他不喜歡勝生勇利的行為，但他並未顯現出來。維克多指指對方面前那一大碗蔬菜沙拉。

「你不吃飯嗎？」

「我很容易胖，」青年有些羞赧地說，「所以賽季中不太吃這些東西。」

原來如此。維克多想起《伴我》模仿影片中青年略顯臃腫的身形，表示理解地點頭，揮去心中的異樣感和不悅，將勝生勇利的節食任務加入訓練計畫中。

一頓美好的晚餐昭告新關係順利開始。或許是因為曾經交往過，兩人相處沒遇到太大問題。青年總能迅速理解他的意思，對於他一時興起的行動也能配合，卻又不流於討好，就像相知多年的朋友，知道如何在讓彼此開心的同時保持最適切的距離。

維克多也調整了教學方式。雖然他儘量避免讓未知的過往來引導他現在的行為，但在他唯一一場看過的勝生勇利比賽中，他的學生在最後跳的、自己的招牌後內點冰四周跳實在太令他印象深刻，因此他忍不住問了對方。青年先是一愣，然後轉開頭，似乎猶豫了很久，最後才支支吾吾地說：

「我想讓維克多大吃一驚，所以嘗試了。」

青年偷看他的小動作讓維克多確信這裡頭肯定還有更多他不知道的內幕，但顯然現在無法得知答案。他看著學生，那個後內點冰四周跳以及對方模仿《伴我》的影片在腦中交替重複，一句話就這麼迸出口。

「那你對這賽季的節目有什麼想法？」

維克多很快就發現勝生勇利有著不同於本國人的細膩和敏銳，總能看到自己忽略的地方和提出令人耳目一新的見解。後來他們還討論了其他選手的節目，並在休息日去觀賞表演、逛了博物館，以及購物。越是相處，他越是發掘出勝生勇利的更多面向。年輕人不擅長提出自己的意見，也不習慣當主導者，但若是引導他，便能有意外的驚喜，比方他挺喜歡勝生勇利那幾個將芭蕾、戲劇表現方式融入花滑的構想，也喜歡在前往博物館的路上，勇利卻被街頭藝人吸引了注意力，遲疑了下，帶著期待和小心翼翼的表情，轉身邀請他跳舞，帶維克多再次返回那個精彩的夜晚。

他想起對方撲過來要求他當教練時，那種不合宜的舉動，雖然有騷擾之嫌，卻為那常規、無聊又沉悶的宴會吹起新風。那時他腦中閃過了幾個念頭：當教練啊，好像是不錯的主意。這個人這麼崇拜他嗎？真有趣。在失去的那段時光中，他也常常為此感到驚喜，並因此愛上這個人嗎？

勝生勇利就像一塊雪景拼圖，起初看不出他和其他片拼圖的差別，缺了也不是當務之急，然而一旦找出拼上，那密合及完整卻讓人安定下來，也發現那一片空白中自有銀灰，單調的表面下竟是絢爛斑斕。

遺憾的是，維克多至今從未對青年有怦然心動的感覺，也無法想像和勝生勇利上床的情景，但他覺得和這人在一塊挺不錯的，有心與對方維持良好的關係。他們可以是人人稱譽的師徒，相談甚歡的朋友，只是若對方請求交往，他仍得說聲「抱歉」。

他無法對自己的感覺說謊，另一方面，他也懷疑勝生勇利真正想要的是什麼。青年對維克多有著期待，他的目光和舉動像透過維克多在看另一個人，那個人清楚勇利的一切，會親吻他，會說勇利你真是太棒了，會在勇利結束比賽後，衝上去擁抱他 。這讓維克多沒來由地焦躁起來。

不管勝生勇利在期待什麼，那都不是現在的維克多能夠給予的。

 

八、

他在最糟糕的情況下領略到勝生勇利的魅力。

本來只是去接受採訪的途中突然想起他的學生有幾個動作需要改進，於是轉身，準備交代完再去，然而當他踏進冰場時，熟悉的地方卻安靜的詭異，不論教練或學生，所有人都彷彿中了定身術般定在原地，直盯著場中身影。

勝生勇利在場中旁若無人地起舞。

從勝生勇利給他看那隻《伴我》模仿影片時，維克多就察覺對方具有用肢體表現音樂的才能，然而實際見到時，他才意識到這項才能的驚人之處。即使從未看過勝生勇利滑的節目，對方的一舉一動卻彷彿纏著絲般，黏著、牽引著他的心跳，第一眼就將他勾入深淵。他的手畫出旋律，腳點出節奏，縱然沒有音樂，但維克多確信，這絕對是一首熱情、富於挑逗的曲子。

「是Eros吧？」

不知誰輕聲說道，話語在冰場涼冷的空氣中輕盈如雪，落到維克多耳中卻如堅冰銳利而刺人，又落到地面碎成片片。他知道Eros，在那個模糊不清的過去裡，這本來是維克多編給自己的節目，卻成為兩個Yuri之爭的武器。

「聽說Eros是勝生以豬排飯為發想作為表演基礎的節目，我還沒親眼見過，現在一看果然名不虛傳，怪不得尼基福洛夫被迷得不知天南地北。」

「噓，尼基福洛夫……」

那些碎嘴的人突然發現他也在這裡，立時閉了嘴，維克多恍若未聞，他一心都在冰場中的人身上。

雖然不是在賽場上，但維克多看得出，那是全心奉獻的表演。青年的舉手投足滿是繾綣，表情是那樣溫柔，嘴角微揚，雙眼含笑；他的滑行乾脆而明快，舞步激情且熱烈，樸實的訓練服少了賽服的華麗與氣勢，卻更突出那乾淨純粹的氣質和情感。那是表演嗎？是勝生勇利為這個節目琢磨展現的情感嗎？維克多想告訴自己是的，但這段日子的相處讓他無法說服自己。勝生勇利的眼中有一個人，一個不在這裡的人，冰上的年輕人是那樣快樂，彷彿他確實與愛人共舞著。

那是維克多從未有過的戀情。

他渾身顫抖，腦袋轟隆隆的，雙眼直盯著冰上的青年。是親眼見到勝生勇利滑冰帶來的震撼，還是身體深處的記憶在叫囂著，要破壞那層失憶的厚牆，還回他失去的一切？勝生勇利的滑冰像是一隻全副武裝攻城的堅兵，衝擊著維克多未知的過往。

如果能想起些什麼就好了！他就不會陷於矛盾和痛苦！

勝生勇利還不罷休，在那些驚人的後半段跳躍後，他又開始另一個節目，這次維克多知道節目的名字。

Yuri on Ice。

相較第一個節目，這個令維克多印象深刻的節目卻表現得十分糟糕，破碎、不成形，像用各種東西七拼八湊的湊合品，卻奇異地和第一個節目擁有同樣的感染力。維克多看著青年不斷摔倒、翻身、在空中張開手腳，腦中有個聲音喊著叫這個人不要滑了，卻不只是怕對方受傷。維克多心知肚明，他不想看勝生勇利滑獻給他人的曲子。

明明勝生勇利獻出的對象十之八九就是「維克多」。

但這個節目和自己無關。維克多不記得自己編了這個節目，不記得自己如何指導勝生勇利到達今天的程度，不記得兩人帶著這個節目征戰的大賽。他進入不了勝生勇利滑冰建構的世界，勝生勇利也不需要他。冰上的青年陷於自己的世界，維克多和冰場其他人都被排除出去。那眉眼嘴角的笑如此幸福，肢體舒展，情感如雲如水般自他身上緩緩流出，柔潤動人又富含激昂，這樣矛盾的情緒竟然可以融合在那瘦弱不起眼的身形上，將整座冰場都收入他的演出中。

在最後，勝生勇利完成了一個後內點冰四周跳。他緩緩抬起手，指向某一點——一個空白、無人等待的點。

在那一刻，維克多感受到一股名為「嫉妒」的情緒。

你在想著誰？想向誰獻上這個節目？

我失去了那段記憶，你就不愛我了嗎？

這個想法一冒出來，嫉妒、憤怒和恐懼立時便像追擊而上的後軍，將維克多打得潰不成軍。這些日子以來的不悅、焦躁傾瀉而出，在他意識到前，一句「勇利」已脫口而出。他看著勝生勇利渾身一顫，緩緩回過頭，臉上有著被撞破秘密的難堪和尷尬。

維克多腦中心中都亂哄哄的，不知該如何處理這樣的狀況，即使是他先叫人的。勝生勇利向他滑過來，加劇了這種驚惶。有那麼一刻，維克多想轉身跑開。

然而他想聽聽勝生勇利是怎麼說的。他深吸一口氣，開口：

「這些都是你上賽季的節目嗎？」

「維、維克多，你不是有事先走了嗎？」

「回答我。」

「……是的。」

滿脹的情緒壓著維克多的胸膛，他有很多話想說，很多問題想問，但剛才的影像和面前人單純、無辜的面孔交疊在一塊，如繩子般勒住他的喉嚨，讓他說不出口。

勝生勇利並不覺得他的滑冰和 **自己** 有關。

勝生勇利的滑冰是在向一段他不存在的過去致意，專屬於勝生勇利和另一個維克多的哀悼，只是不巧被他撞見了。這清楚的認知讓維克多覺得自己像是個破壞者，在無理取鬧。

他轉身離開。


	4. Victor Nikiforov side 下

九、

維克多需要時間和空間來釐清自己和勝生勇利的關係。

他從未遇過這種困境。對滑冰的追求和與生俱來的魅力讓他的感情世界一向明快、乾淨、簡潔。有感覺就交往，過程中一起尋找快樂的事物，若有波折或齟齬，發現彼此不適合了，就分開，不必浪費時間。他一直相信，真正適合彼此的人，即使中途有風雨，最後也仍會在一起。輕易就能說不愛的人，只怕也不是什麼真正的靈魂伴侶。

他愛勝生勇利嗎？勝生勇利愛他嗎？這真是個好問題。和勝生勇利的相處無疑有許多快樂的部分，如他嘗過的那些甜美、愉悅的愛情；可是也有不愉快的地方，勝生勇利對過去的緬懷、對他的期待是其一，他也不喜歡對方那老是悶著不把話說出來的模樣、小心戒慎的態度、自己決定許多事，更別說過去他從未對這種類型的對象動心。

滑冰事件過後，為了確認自己的感覺，維克多曾嘗試和勝生勇利更進一步。一天晚餐勝生勇利端著味噌湯要放到他這邊，看著那張毫無防備地朝他靠近的東方面孔，維克多心念一動，勾住對方下巴，吻了上去。

那唇乾燥柔軟，不存在維克多任何一段記憶裡。還來不及細細品味，一股力道伴隨框啷聲將他狠狠推開。維克多抬起頭，勝生勇利摀著嘴，一臉受傷又驚懼地瞪著他。

「維、維……」

維克多盯著他，勝生勇利「維」了半天，最終什麼也沒說，轉身跑回房間。維克多默默收拾翻倒的湯，吃著冷掉的菜，內心只迴盪一個想法。

如果是以前的我，你會避開嗎？

維克多發覺他開始有意無意地探索那段記憶。晚餐嘗到陌生的料理時，他會想這味蕾能否連到飄渺的過去；看著勝生勇利訓練時，他會想著那些跳躍、那些姿態，有多少是 **自己** 的成果？那熟悉感是來自於過去，又或僅僅只是因為學生的動作當然會和教練相像？聽到他人提起自己和勇利的名字時，他的腳步會不由自主地放慢，只因為那話中可能有前往過去的線索。

他想想起，又怕想起。

我失去了那段記憶，你就不愛我了嗎？

這真是太好笑了，他竟然在和過去的自己吃醋。即使不想承認，但維克多知道，勝生勇利的一舉一動在他心中的份量越來越大，同時嫉妒和焦慮也逐日滋長，他越來越見不得勝生勇利一言一行所投射出的過往。也許他們確實曾經有段快樂的日子，但勝生勇利愛的難道不是「維克多」這個人嗎？

對於現在的我，你究竟是怎麼想的？

他有些累了。

 

十、

勝生勇利走了。

雖然早有預感，但看到對方傳來的訊息，維克多仍說不清胸口那陣苦澀究竟為何。

他第一次嘗到這樣的滋味，比過去任何一次失戀都更加痛苦，而這次他的戀情甚至從未開始。

也許他動心的根本不是勝生勇利，而是勝生勇利對「維克多」那炙烈動人的感情；也可能他只是被勝生勇利的滑冰迷惑了，畢竟滑冰相當於他的生命；也或者他只是不甘心勝生勇利竟然在自己面前追悼過去的人。雖然腦中各種想法紛紛擾擾，維克多手上的動作卻整齊單一，一遍又一遍地按著通訊錄中勝生勇利的名字，撥著那個打不通的號碼。

如果選擇過去，至少當面、親口、望著他對他說，偷偷摸摸地逃走算什麼？

手上的戒指映入眼簾，這段日子的相處情形浮上腦中，維克多發現，他竟一次也沒想過這日子會有結束的時候；相反的，不知不覺間，他已經接受了和勝生勇利就這樣生活下去，每天，永遠——這是從前的維克多對勝生勇利的感覺嗎？他不知道，但他知道，他想要如此，他想要那雙閃亮的眼睛只注視著他。

是愛上勝生勇利對維克多的感情也好，喜歡對方的滑冰也罷，他喜歡這個人，想和他一起度過往後的每一天。也許有天他會想起來，也許永遠不會，但都不要緊，因為感情是真實的，現在的維克多愛勝生勇利，就會依本心去行動。

從白天到黑夜，再從黑夜到白天，不知重複過幾次撥打、切斷、再撥打，勝生勇利與那串數字彷彿咒語，纏繞住維克多的意識和身心，終於，那頭接通，彷彿走過漫長的隧道後，終於見到遙遠的一絲曙光。

他要知道勝生勇利的選擇，雖然如此，話到嘴邊卻變成另個問題。

「勇利，你在哪裡？」

 

十一、

「我回長谷津拿個東西。」勝生勇利說，「我馬上就回去了。」

勇利回來了。

維克多打開家門，就見到他站在那兒，抓著頭，露出憨傻的笑，彷彿走錯房門的旅人，又像班機延誤，努力想藉口哄人的情人。

維克多只想一拳砸向那張臉，然而手到了勇利面前，見到對方迷惑卻安然的表情，自然而然地便換了方向，勾住對方的頭，將唇堵上去，手臂下的身軀震了下，然後回抱他，回吻他。

一切如此理所當然，他們從客廳一路吻回房間，拉扯彼此的衣物。

「餵過馬卡欽了嗎？」

「餵了。」

彷彿他們只是一對小別重逢的情侶，急著品嚐對方的味道。勇利將他推倒在床上，過去維克多睡慣了這張大床，然而此刻他才意識到，過去那段時間自己一個人睡在這張床上有多麼孤單。

愛撫、親吻、脫去彼此的衣物、繼續愛撫、唇舌交纏、肌膚相親、探索對方最私密的地方……維克多沒想過自己竟這麼快就墜入這段戀情，可是，勇利呢？

「你想和我上床嗎？」

緊抱的身軀震了下，勇利望向他，點點頭。

「我忘記你了。」

「沒關係。維克多就是維克多，怎樣我都喜歡你。」勇利頓了頓，「之前的事……對不起。」

「為什麼要道歉？」

「我不相信維克多，覺得沒有那些記憶，維克多就不會愛我了，可是這只是我的任性。」

「我的確因為沒記憶就不愛你了。」

勇利看起來有些受傷。

「沒關係，這不是維克多的問題。但如果你願意，請給我機會，我會讓你再次愛上我。」

兩人赤裸，在床上糾纏的情況下，講這個似乎有些好笑。維克多搖頭。

「我不願意。」

勇利看起來不知所措。他直起身，似乎在猶豫要不要退開。維克多拉下他，在他耳邊呢喃：

「我已經愛上你了。」

青年猛然掙脫，維克多見到對方自臉到脖子都是一片通紅。勇利摀著嘴，望著他。

「維、維......」

「我沒想起那些事，但我已經愛上你了。」

他分不清青年那睜大眼、眼角似有水光波動的表情是喜悅或哀傷，也不想、不敢弄清楚。再度拉下人，吻他，勇利笨拙地回應，似乎有些手忙腳亂。維克多覺得好笑，心頭的鬱悶散去一些。

「我忘記了那些過去，你會覺得可惜嗎？」

勇利的表情有些落寞。

「說不遺憾是騙人的，畢竟那是我們一起經歷的回憶，也是我們在一起的開始，我會有點難過。」

「或許你可以告訴我。」

勇利搖頭。

「維克多如果真的想知道，我會告訴你；不想知道也沒關係，我們會有新的回憶。維克多是維克多，不會因為少了一些記憶就變成其他人。我喜歡你，愛你，我從以前就愛著你，現在也是，未來也不變。」

一股陌生的情緒湧進心中，維克多一瞬間竟覺得想哭，但為什麼他也不知道。他轉開頭，然後感到親吻落在額際、眼角和臉頰，大腿內側硬物摩擦，耳邊傳來小心翼翼的聲音。

「可以嗎？」

他的回答是回過頭，抱住對方。

被這人填滿的感覺如此美好，維克多分不清這是因為過往的身體記憶，還是這些日子以來累積的情感找到釋放口。一切都如此契合，彷彿兩人自天地開闢以來就是一體。他攀著那精實的軀體，擺動腰部，取悅他的愛人。他做得如此熟練，身體自然而然地依對方喜歡的方式動作；他也享受。勇利吻他的鎖骨，他的胸部，他的乳頭；手搭著他的肩，扶著他的腰，精瘦的身軀擠開他的腿，一下又一下有力地撞擊，磨他敏感的地方，進到他的最深處；又握住他的性器挑弄，用各種維克多自己也沒想過的方式給他歡愉。這場性愛緩慢卻熾熱，兩人都想充分感受對方的存在，極力貼近，似乎要深深融入對方的熱度中。

釋放的時候維克多腦中一片空白，似有些東西自記憶深處掠過，又似乎只是高潮的幻覺。勇利自他身上起身，替他擦了擦汗，茶色的眼睛關心地凝視他。

「還好嗎？」

「嗯......有些奇妙，但感覺還不錯。」

見到青年一臉疑惑，維克多解釋：

「雖然我沒有記憶，但感覺很熟悉、很愉快......很舒服。過去我一定是深深愛著勇利的吧？」

青年緊繃的肩膀放鬆下來，低下頭吻了吻他。

「當然，我也是。」

維克多笑了。

「嗯，我們都是。」

 

十二、

勝生勇利在維克多沐浴完，踏出浴室時遞給他一個小盒子，打開一看，裡頭是一枚閃閃發亮的戒指。從那上頭的藍寶石和作工來看，價格恐怕比維克多現在戴的這枚更高。他有些吃驚，盯著勝生勇利，自然而然地就想到對方說過的話。

「你回長谷津拿這個嗎？」

如果是真的，只能說勝生勇利這個人做事真是出乎人意料。

勇利搖頭。

「我本來就要給維克多，作為......求婚。後來......我怕你拒絕。現在我想，作為新開始的戒指也不錯。」

維克多闔上盒蓋，在對方不安的目光下將盒子收入懷中。

「我也喜歡手上這個。」

他舉起手，吻了下右手上的戒指，抬起頭，滿意地見到對方通紅的臉色。

「新的這個就在結婚儀式上用吧。晚餐吃什麼？我想聽你說說關於第一個戒指的事。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果愛人喪失了記憶，那還是自己愛的那個人嗎？面對記憶中毫無自己存在，把自己當成陌生人的愛人，你還能愛他嗎？
> 
> 這是一個歷久不衰的創作題材。之前曾提過，我認為一個人之所以是今天的這個模樣，和他過去經歷了什麼脫不了關係，感情也如此。沒了那些一起經歷的過往，一段感情還能繼續嗎？
> 
> 勇利害怕的正是這個。維克多忘記了兩人一起度過的時光，還能愛上這麼平凡的他嗎？因此他陷入迷障，也忽略了真正存在眼前的人。幸好長年對維克多的執著最終讓他打破迷障，相信自己，就算故事完結時維克多還沒愛上他，他也會繼續努力的：）
> 
> 還有一篇番外，只是大概要等一段時間了（逃


End file.
